Silence Is Golden
by OwlishArgento
Summary: Sawyer isn't speaking to Jack. Jack always likes a challenge. Short, fluffy, preslash.


A/N: Short, sweet and SLASH. Based on two classmates doing a sponsored silence for charity. My first attempt at Lost-fic. Enjoy! Jack/Sawyer- pre-slash

* * *

"Sawyer, why are you doing this to yourself?" Jack could barely restrain his desire to roll his eyes. He had been called from an important conversation with Sayid by a rather hysterical Kate, to discover Sawyer sitting on a log, looking out to sea with a rather smug smile and a petulant air. Jack sat down on the log beside him before being handed something brown.

_I aint doing nothing, Doc. I'm just doing what you told me to do._

Instead of hearing the cool, drawl of the other man, Jack squinted down at a hastily scribbled scrawl on a piece of paper that probably was a sick-bag at one point in time.

"You know I didn't mean this, Sawyer." Jack actually did roll his eyes this time. Their argument last night, whilst no walk in the park, was no more violent than previous arguments and Jack couldn't fathom why Sawyer was behaving in such a childish manner. "When I told you that I never wanted to hear you speak again, I didn't mean it literally."

Sawyer furrowed his eyebrows in a dignified manner before scribbling down another message for Jack.

_Screw you. _

"That is the best you can do?" Jack's voice rose to a taunting tone "After all we've been through, 'screw you', is the most wounding thing you can come up with? It's like your heart isn't even in it."

Sawyer visibly bit his tongue, eyes narrowing dangerously. He paused, snatched the paper from Jack's hand and scribbled once more.

_I hope you fall over a log and die, Mr Champion of the People. I hope a wild mongoose comes into your cave, mistakes you for it's lover and has it's wicked way with you. And I also hope your cave leaks so you get plenty wet during the night. And your pretty little girlfriend? Well, I do hope you're keeping her happy. I know I do my best... she is a very demanding girl. _

_Screw you, slag._

"Now, don't you feel better after that?" Jack rose from the log and stared down at the man. He sighed in frustration at his actions. "Honestly, Sawyer, you are such a child."

Jack turned his back and began to walk the incredibly familiar walk to his home to possible throttle Kate for telling him to see Sawyer so urgently. An indiscernible something whizzed past his head and crashed into the trunk of a near-by tree with a thump. Jack turned in time to see another something smack him on the head.

"You've taken to physically abusing me as well as verbally? Did no-one ever tell you how rude it was to throw stones at people? You could lose an eye and with eye sight as bad as yours, I wouldn't advise losing one." Jack shouted, staring at Sawyer's indifferent airs with great suspicion. Sawyer offered his, heavily scribbled over, sick-bag and Jack strode back to the log.

_Where would you have been if I didn't call you?_

Jack crumpled the paper and gave Sawyer a sardonic smile.

"Witty. Very funny, Sawyer." Jack threw the paper ball back to Sawyer who frowned at it in mock horror. His arched and he pointed at the paper ball.

"What? I crumpled the paper?" Sawyer nodded "Aw, look at me. All cut up inside. What a complete and utter shame for the world that you can't insult it any longer!" Jack's voice was dipped in sarcasm and Sawyer replied with a quirk of his lips.

"How long are you going to keep this up for?" Jack relented and sat back down on the log.

Sawyer shrugged.

"An hour?"

_Shrug._

"Six hours?"

_Shrug._

"A day, Sawyer? You can't be silent for a day, no matter how you try."

Sawyer cocked his eyebrow and stared at Jack pointedly. _Are you saying I couldn't? _

"I'll make you talk." Jack matched Sawyer's wicked smile with one of his own.

_Really?_

"You don't have a chance with Kate, with Shannon or with any other female on this island. You are a disgusting, repulsive, hateful child and you look and smell atrocious."

An unimpressed eye-roll met this proclamation.

"You are a thick, weirdo whom no-one wants to talk to. We're all glad you aren't talking"

The sick bag was quickly fixed and passed to Jack with a sniff of indifference.

_I'm getting bored, doc. What else have you got?_

"You are an absolute dick to everyone to hide the fact you are insecure and insanely jealous."

_Eye-roll_

"You try to pretend you are a big tough man but everyone can see through your facade, Sawyer, we know you are a big child underneath the sarcasm. And you care about people. You can so much it is killing you that you have to hide it. You are an idiot, Sawyer."

Sawyer rose to face Jack. He swayed dangerously like a snake about to attack. Jack met his glare with a smirk of his own.

"Are you going to speak yet?"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes and moved close to Jack, so close their bodies almost pressed together.

Their lips met with a startled grunt from Sawyer who stared at Jack in shock. The kiss was gentle, soothing and gave a comfort Sawyer hadn't felt for weeks. It begged him to relax, to surrender to the uncharted territory of Jack's mouth and after a few seconds his eyes closed and he relented. It really was a soft kiss, an exploration rather than the taunt if could have been, Jack's lips were relatively smooth except for a slight dent on the bottom lip which made Sawyer grin.

The lips of a worrier, the lips of a doctor, the lips of a leader, are always bitten in anxiety.

"I thought that, of anything, would make you speak" Jack's voice was husky with undertones of desire made Sawyer's hairs stand up on end. Jack pulled back from Sawyer and shook his head with a grin. "I'll talk to you later, Sawyer."

Sawyer made an exasperated noise, throwing a rock heavily against the bark of a near-by tree. Jack had led him on, Jack had made him _believe. _Jack had left him.

He paused before sprinting down the path that Jack had made in his many visits to Sawyer's scrap of Island. How could he be so blind? Sawyer tore through the jungle as if being chased by the many monsters that lurked within it's foliage, most notably, a wild boar.

"Doc? DOC!" Sawyer whipped his head round quickly, scanning the area with narrowed eyes. "Where the hell has he got to? Christ, he must have been running."

_Away from me._

"Sawyer, you spoke."

Sawyer could hear the merry undertone in his voice, Jack quickly came from behind a large bush with a wide smile.

Sawyer felt the desperation come over him once more. He wanted Jack again, no, he _needed _Jack again. He _needed _to feel those lips press hard upon his own. He _needed _to feel that tongue explore once more. Sawyer barely could restrain his run as he felt their lips crash together once more. More ferocity, less temperate; exactly the way Sawyer wanted it.

A powerful kiss, a demanding kiss. An uncontrolled kiss. Everyone else be damned, Sawyer pushed Jack roughly into a tree and increased the urgency of his kisses.

"Sawyer?" Jack's voice was interrupted by the pure difficulty of speaking whilst kissing a man of such a determination to kiss.

"Jack." Sawyer breathed heavily on Jack's neck.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."


End file.
